1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a partially shieldable display section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the wearing or display of electronic devices, such as timepieces, as items of fashion has become very common, especially among the younger generation. To be successful, portable electronic devices must have a fashionable appearance and be obviously distinctive from other available products. That is, portable electronic devices are required to be unique.
With the above as a background, demand has grown for devices incorporating the ability to display or shield display sections using a shutter function upon demand to achieve versatile display choices for a varied intents and purposes. For example, the user of such a device may wish to use certain display elements only in a specific occasion, may wish to keep the display hidden most of the time to allow others to view certain elements only when the user wishes, may wish to use the display while keeping certain information confidential, or may wish to use the display in a variety of manners.
While it may be possible to realize the desired features through mechanical means, employment of mechanical shutters in a portable electronic device would lead to many disadvantages, such as a complicated structure, larger size, and significantly increased cost. Because of these disadvantages, the use of mechanical shutters has been avoided.
Therefore, the present invention has been conceived to overcome the above problems and aims to provide an inexpensive electronic device of a simple structure having a display section equipped with a unique shutter function.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, in an electronic device having a display section capable of displaying time, information, and so on, a display section having a plurality of display arrays including at least time display is provided with a light modulating section having a reflection type polarizer at above or below thereof for varying an optical axis of a transmitting light, so that at least a part of the display section can be shielded.
With the above, any display which may be unnecessary and/or may impair easy recognition of the displayed information is shielded for refinement of a display section of an electric device into a more easily viewed display section. Further, use of a reflection type polarizer attains neat appearance as a metal-like shielding. That is, with employment of a reflection type polarizer above or below the light modulating section, a part of the display section can be shielded. When a reflection type polarizer is used for one side of the polarizer, a shielded display section presents a mirror-like appearance, which can help maintain an agreeable state.
When the display section has both a hand display section and a digital display section, at least one of or a part of the display sections can be shielded by the light modulating section.
When the display section is a digital display section comprising a plurality of display arrays or a plurality of laminated display sections, at least one array or layer of the display sections can be shielded by the light modulating section. when one of the plurality of display arrays is for time display while the rest is for display of a time period (such as a chronological time), general information (such as a telephone number), or confidential information, either of the information display sections can be shielded.
When the display section includes display characters, such as numbers, letters, symbols, or the like, at least one of the display characters can be shielded by the light modulating section.
The display section can be partly shielded when a reflection type polarizer is arranged for either above or below the light modulating section. With a reflection type polarizer used for either above or below the light modulating section, the shielded display section presents mirror-like appearance so that a good-looking state can be maintained.
As described above, according to the present invention, there can be provided a unique and versatile display for an electronic device. The shutter mechanism has a simple and unique structure for low cost, which contributes to the ability to offer a wider variation of commodities.
In addition, there may be provided an electronic device having a display section, in the form of an LCD electronic watch having an information preparation means for preparing time information or the like, an LCD device for displaying the time information or the like, and a driving means for driving the LCD device. In such a device, an external switch for switching driving or not driving of display of the LCD device by the driving means is provided, and the LCD device may have at least one reflection type polarizer so that, of the segments of the LCD device, either a segment being driven by the driving means or a segment not being driven by the driving means presents a metal-like appearance.
Alternatively, a part of the liquid crystal display section, where the segment is not disposed, may present metal-like appearance.
In a further alternative, a part of the liquid crystal display section, where the segment is not disposed, may be transmissive.
Also, a control circuit may be provided for controlling a driving circuit, based on operation of an external switch, such that the LCD device displays the time information of the like.
The control circuit may control the driving circuit such that segments of the liquid crystal display section are sequentially driven, beginning with a segment at an endmost segment of the LCD device.
The segments of the LCD device may be divided into upper and lower groups so that the control circuits periodically controls the divided segments sequentially.
A frequency from the driving circuit for driving the segments may be gradually changed until the upper and lower segments are both driven before all segments are turned off.
As described above, according to the present invention, versatility can be enhanced for a display method for liquid crystal display of information such as a time.